Vehicles such as trucks or heavy-duty trucks generally utilize a leaf spring suspension system that enables the vehicle to carry heavy loads. Leaf spring systems, however, do not necessarily provide a very smooth driving experience when the vehicle is carrying a small load, or no load at all. In this regard, any jounce experienced by the system is more readily applied to the vehicle frame, which results in a more bumpy ride for the driver. Vehicles such as sedans or the like, therefore, may utilize a spring suspension system that provides a softer ride for the driver. As these vehicles are rarely used to transport heavy loads, however, these spring suspension systems are not readily adaptable to a vehicle such as a truck. In this regard, when carrying heavy loads, the spring suspension system will compress before experiencing jounce from the road. Due to the pre-compression of the spring suspension before experiencing jounce, the spring suspension system is more apt to translate the jounce directly to the frame of the vehicle rather than more fully absorb the jounce. It is desirable, therefore, for a vehicle such as a truck to include a spring suspension system that provides a softer ride when carrying a load, not carrying a load, or carrying a small load.